


One and One, By and By

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "any, any ot3, <i>Strangest beauty cries, one and one, by and by, now three of us here lie.</i> (Vienna Teng - Now Three)"</p><p>The Casa Atlantica OT3 discusses the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and One, By and By

Evan collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard. “Whew! Look at you go. All that PT is paying off.” He patted Cam on the shoulder. JD curled against Cam’s side, pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  
  
“That was incredibly hot. I vote we do that again sometime.”  
  
“Never pegged you for a voyeur,” Cam said.  
  
“I may not be Evan, but I appreciate art when I see it.” JD smiled against Cam’s skin.  
  
Cam tipped his head back against the pillow, took a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart. He’d stopped passing out after orgasms once his stamina picked back up and his blood pressure settled, but sometimes afterwards he was still pretty light-headed.  
  
“Next time,” Evan said, “next time I think JD gets to be on top.”  
  
“On top of you,” Cam said, and Evan kissed him, laughed into the kiss.  
  
“Works for me.” JD leaned in and nibbled Evan’s ear, causing him to fall back giggling, because he was ticklish in the strangest ways.  
  
Eventually they all settled down in the perfect arrangement of limbs - Cam in the middle, JD pressed up against one side, Evan pressed up against the other, Evan listening to Cam’s heart, JD with his head on Cam’s shoulder.  
  
“So,” Evan said. “We’re adopting a kid.”  
  
Cam hummed. “Yeah. A teenager.”  
  
“Skipping all the fun stuff,” JD said.  
  
“Getting up in the middle of the night with a baby is fun?” Cam asked.  
  
JD sighed, snuggled closer. “The unconditional love of a child is a beautiful thing. The trust. The hero-worship.”  
  
Evan reached out, covered JD’s hand with his. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
  
“Yes,” JD said. “I wrangled hundreds of Marines. One sassy teenager should be a cinch. We handle teenagers at school all the time, right?”  
  
“This’ll be different, and you know it,” Cam said. He turned and kissed JD softly.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Evan hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll have to add him to the chore chart.”  
  
“And teach him how to cook. I’ll teach him how to knit.” Cam smiled to himself.  
  
Evan cleared his throat. “We’ll have to teach him firearm safety.”  
  
JD said, “I’ll teach him.”  
  
Cam peered at him. “Are you sure?”  
  
“I taught Rodney.”  
  
Evan squeezed JD’s hand. The three of them lay in silence, breathing together.  
  
“Okay,” Cam said. He closed his eyes. “So much to do. Background checks.”  
  
Evan snorted. “We can pass anything.”  
  
“Parenting classes. We have to become licensed foster parents,” Cam said.  
  
JD poked him. “Now you’re starting to sound like Evan.”  
  
Evan shrugged. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
“We have to finish the basement so John and Rodney can move in. Rodney needs to sell his house. We need to -”  
  
“Hey,” Evan said. “It’ll happen. We’ll make it happen.”  
  
“There’s so much to do.”  
  
“That’s why the old-fashioned way is easier,” JD said.  
  
“Why?” Cam asked.  
  
“You have nine months to get everything together. Not to mention for your first kid everyone pitches in. Gifts. Money. Hand-me-downs. Baby showers.” JD sounded nonchalant, but there was a definite hitch in his voice.  
  
Evan squeezed his hand again.  
  
Cam laughed softly. “You know, I was tempted to tell my parents I got a girl knocked up. Kid on the way. Expecting in six months.”  
  
“Your parents would kill you,” Evan said, but he laughed too.  
  
“Well, actually, your mom would probably be open-minded,” JD said. “Your dad would blow his top. I’ve talked to him on the phone.”  
  
Cam sobered at the thought of his parents knowing about Tyler, let alone JD and Evan.  
  
“My family,” Evan said, “will be welcoming no matter what.” With Tyler. With Cam and JD. He was damn lucky.  
  
“What about your parents?” Cam nudged JD gently. “Your real ones.”  
  
“Both dead,” he said, voice low. “During the year Daniel was gone. It was - a rough year.”  
  
“Rodney in the house.” Evan huffed. “I mean, he’s basically here all the time anyway, but…”  
  
Cam wrinkled his nose. “But he’ll come with all his _stuff._ ”  
  
All three of them fell silent, contemplating moving in all of Rodney’s things.  
  
“Think how much better karaoke night will be with Rodney’s piano, though,” JD said.  
  
Evan nodded. “True.” He yawned, snuggled down beneath the blankets, and said, “Good night.”  
  
JD said his good nights as well, and Cam listened to both of them drift off to sleep. Then he closed his eyes, and he dreamed.  
  
He was going to be a father. They were all going to be fathers.


End file.
